Drowning
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: After a hefty load of missions, the group of shinobis go to the pier to have some fun. While the kids are at play, an incident occurs! What could it be! KakaIru, and alot of other pairings!


91. Drowning  
Summary: Konoha has a short time of peace, so all that may take a small vacation...  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The small party moved on slowly, as everyone took their time to talk. The group was consisting upon Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba at the front of the group, Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Lee behind them, Ten-Ten, Temari(Who was on break), and Shikamaru who where behind the second row, and then Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. Asuma was on a two week mission with Chouji, and wouldn't be back in six more days.

The kids decided to go to the beach, and, since no missions where available, their senseis agreed to come. But not Iruka Poor, poor Iruka was forced to come by all of the little genins who literally dragged him out of his house.

"YOSH! WE'RE HERE!" A bright-eyed Rock Lee shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

...

Despite all of the energy shown by the students, and lack of energy from the senseis, the beach was boring. The sun had still not risen, since the kids had the killer idea of coming at dawn and not leaving until dusk. The sand was quiet warm, but the water was freezing. Iruka sat in the small wooden bridge that stopped midway into the water, and watched everyone in silence. His legs hung off the edge of the wood, far from touching the still water.

_The young boy smiled and jumped into the water. Everyone in the class began to laugh, and as did the boy. Iruka was wet--soaking, but still managed to laugh. A few kids snickered in the back of the class and openly said "idiot". The class roared with laughter._

"Oi. Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi standing there looking at him slightly worried.

"Yeah..."Iruka turned back and looked at the dark water." I'm fine." Kakashi took a seat beside Iruka and sighed.

"This is the second time I've been here." Kakashi whispered. Iruka turned around and looked at Kakashi in sheer disbelief. "When I was young," Kakashi explained," the only thing I had to worry about was training and missions. I never really had time to be a kid."

Iruka smiled sadly and nodded. "After the kyuubi attack, I always wanted attention. I never actually thought what attention I wanted, so I did bad things and got the wrong kind." Iruka took a tremulous intake of breath and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Iruka could still hear the kids screaming and having fun. Far off in the distance, Kurenai smiled and walked towards Gai, telling him to walk with her. Kurenai wanted Iruka and Kakashi to talk alone for a while.

"Gods, I hate kids...!"Iruka said, laughing despite his sadness. "I only teach so that no kid ever has to go through what I had to go through...what we had to go through..." Iruka sighed and leaned closer on Kakashi.

Kakashi blushed lightly and stammered "Y-you know, it's not too late.." Kakashi looked at Iruka and then away at the water. Iruka blushed and bit his lip.

"You're right..." Iruka got up and removed his vest, letting it hit the wood.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, looking at the now shirtless chunin. Gods, the man might not work out that much, but his chest was so finely sculpted with muscles that--

"I'm gonna do something I haven't done since I was a Kid!" Iruka smiled and began to slowly remove his shoes. Iruka looked at Kakashi and--leapt into the shallow water. All the kids looked at the dock and gasped.

The group of kids ran onto the small area left and looked over the bridge. Kakashi leaned forward and--

**_SpLaSh!_ **

Iruka smiled and laughed as Kakashi hit the water. Iruka held onto the long wooden Pole that was under the bridge. Kakashi emerged from the water and pulled off his mask.

"See? Wasn't that...ah-fun?" Iruka pulled back his words as Kakashi got closer. Kakashi pressed his lips carefully to Iruka's and then kissed Iruka harder.

...

The kids all crowded around on the very edge of the pier, looking into the murky water. They hadn't seen any sign of Iruka or Kakashi in over five minutes ever since they entered the water.

"OH NOES!" Naruto shouted, sitting up on the edge. "IRUKA-SENSEI AND KAKASHI-SENSEI DROWNED!!"


End file.
